After damage to the striate cortex primates can recover considerably better vision than was formerly expected. The extent of their visual recovery is considered to be a useful index of the perceptual capacity of extrastriate pathways in the primate. The first goal of the project is to define the residual vision of the destriated monkey (M. fascicularis). The second goal is to determine whether preoccipital cortex in the primate should on behavioral grounds be considered part of a visual pathway from superior colliculus to the cortex which operates parallel to and partly independently of the geniculostrate system. Thirdly, the project will examine the oculomotor role of the superior colliculus by measuring the effects of tectal lesions on scanning strategies of monkeys performing complex visual tasks.